1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding for snowboards and the which includes binding base plates that are attached on the snowboard, two binding carrier plates which are provided with fastening apparatuses in order to be fastened to one shoe of the rider of the snowboard, with holding elements being provided on the binding base plates which are designed to hold the binding carrier plates, but to release the same at a predetermined releasing force, and with a connecting element being provided in order to forcibly release the other binding carrier plate from the binding base plate during the release of a binding carrier plate.
2. The Prior Art
In the field of skis the safety bindings have generally been accepted for a long time in order to protect the skier from excessive forces in the event of falls or the like. Similarly, bindings were developed for snowboards for the same purpose. However, as the rider of a snowboard stands with both legs transversally to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard, or diagonally on the same, the requirements placed on such a safety binding differ from those in the case of skiers. It is a particularly important aspect that it is ensured in snowboards that, in the event of the opening of one binding, the other binding also opens simultaneously.
From CH-A 681 062 a safety binding for snowboards or the like is known in which the bindings are mutually connected by way of a connecting rod. As a result of this connecting rod, the opening of the one binding also leads to the opening of the other binding. The release of the binding occurs through a torsional moment about the normal axis, as is also known in ski bindings. The special properties of a snowboard in comparison with skis are not taken sufficiently into account in such a safety binding.
Moreover, from EP-A 0 352 662 a sport sliding board is known which comprises two bindings which are mutually coupled in order to release simultaneously. In this case the release also occurs by the torsional moments about the normal axis or by tilting moments about the longitudinal axis.
Further apparatuses for coupling the release of bindings are known from FR-A 2 651 143 and from WO 93/16768.
The common feature in all such apparatuses is that, although the joint release of two bindings is ensured more or less properly, the conventional approach is used for the release per se.
It is the object of the present invention to avoid these disadvantages and to provide a binding for snowboards which is optimally adjusted to the special kinematic properties and those of the dynamics of movement of such a sports device.